


Everything About You

by PrincessLink



Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [9]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, me projecting my love of salt and vinegar chips onto Hal, this is so stupid but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: Hal loves salt and vinegar chips, and Dave loves him.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody's fuckin'... pretending to be me. For some reason. And they wrote underage Pokemon porn. Lovely.

Hal does the food shopping. Supermarkets make Dave too nervous. But then again, Hal being on his own for hours on end makes him nervous, too. It's kind of a mess.

It's always a relief when Hal walks through the door, arms full of plastic bags, which he hands to Dave to put away. It's their system. Hal buys the food, Dave puts it away. And occasionally makes fun of Hal's stranger purchases.

"Otacon?"

"Yeah?"

"What the Hell is this?"

"What's it look like?" Hal asks, not moving from where he's sprawled on the couch.

"Just answer the damn question," Dave sighs, but he's smiling.

Hal groans and sits up.

"Oh," he says excitedly, his eyes lighting up," Salt and Vinegar Chips."

"Why?" Dave asks.

"'Cause I like them," Hal says cheerfully.

Dave makes a face.

"What?" Hal demands.

"Don't like 'em," Dave shrugs, "Hurt my lips."

"That's how you know they're good," Hal retorts.

Dave snorts, "If ya' say so."

"Shut up," Hal says, "Hey, can you hand them to me?"

Dave tosses the bag to Hal, who squeals and ducks out of the way.

"I said hand, not throw!" he shrieks, "You- you Trashy Man!"

"Trashy Man?" Dave laughs.

"Shut up," Hal says, pouting.

He grabs his bag of chips and opens it huffily. Dave abandons the groceries and flops down next to him on the couch.

"No, go away," Hal says, "I'm mad at you."

"No you're not," Dave says.

"You're right," Hal huffs, "But when are you gonna learn you can't throw stuff at me?"

"Bold of you to assume I don't already know that," Dave laughs, "And I'm not just doing it to annoy you."

"I hate you," Hal says, "You're the worst."

He shoves Dave's shoulder weakly, laughing. He's so cute when he's happy and Dave really wants to kiss him. It's kind of terrifying, honestly. Hal's so fragile, easily hurt. He cries over the smallest things, and always makes Dave capture spiders and take them outside. He can talk for hours about stuff Dave doesn't understand, and Dave won't even mind. He has the absolute worst sleep schedule of anyone Dave's ever met, but Dave is more then willing to keep him company while he works in the middle of the night. He's very much in love with Hal, and he has no idea what to do about it.

"Snake? Is everything okay?" Hal asks.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Snake asks, confused.

"You were staring."

"That botherin' you?" Dave jokes.

Hal frowns. "No. I just, uh, worry about you. 'S all."

Dave grins. "Really?"

Hal's face turns bright red, and he becomes very interested in his chips.

"These are really good," he says, "You sure you don't want any?"

"Already told you I don't like them," Dave says.

"Uh, yeah," Hal says, "Sorry."

Dave nudges him. "You're so weird."

Hal sticks his tongue out and shoves a chip into Dave's mouth. Dave coughs and spits it out.

"Ew," Hal says, "You're cleaning that up, y'know."

"I am NOT," Dave protests.

Hal giggles, leaning his head against Dave's shoulder. Dave freezes. He's never really sure how to react when Hal touches him like this. It's probably nothing, though. Why would Hal be interested in someone like him?


End file.
